


Breaking Point

by Shisei



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, EldritchGems AU, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Steven Universe AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisei/pseuds/Shisei
Summary: "When humans don't know what to do with someone because they're mad, violent as hell and unpredictable- they'll do this-"A drabble for the fantastic Eldritch Gems AU!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is actually my first finished english fic! Enjoy the angst and heed the tags~

Screaming. So loud,  _ too _ loud. It's been hours. Or maybe it was days? Weeks? He didn't know. For the sake of his (dwindling) sanity he didn’t  _ want _ to know. He couldn't remember the last time it was quiet.  _ It never was. _ Whether it was White screaming and laughing, demanding control, fighting, always fighting, or it was Pink, fighting back, trying to keep their body and mind in one piece, together. They’re supposed to be whole, but they were anything but.

He opened his eyes; well, tried to, at least. It took a few tries. His eyelashes were sticking together from all the dried blood and sweat mixed in together, obscuring his vision. Not like there was a lot to see in the room he was in.  _ They made sure the room was empty after the last incident.  _ He shivered. White, nondescript walls, no windows. A very simple white bed with no sheets on it. The smell of chemicals and medicine lingering in the walls and air made him sick to his stomach. He didn’t know if he should be glad there was nothing in his stomach to throw up or not.

His head was splitting apart. He wanted the screaming to stop. Just for a minute. For a second. He’d do anything.  _ Anything to make it stop. _ His hands twitched, needing to scratch, to dig his fingers into his flesh and  _ tug, tear _ . The pain couldn’t make the screaming go away, but at least he had something else to focus on, to cling to while the never-ending storm in his head continued. But he  _ can’t do that now _ , they put him in this  _ thing _ that restricted his movement, bound his arms to his body. He can’t  _ move _ , he can barely breathe. He can’t do anyth-

_ Huh? _ His frantic thought process halted when Eckhart felt something warm run down his cheek. Was it more blood? He didn’t bang his head against the wall… recently at least. That already dried up. There shouldn’t be any. Why was there more. Was it White and Pink then? Was it getting worse again? He didn’t want to- He can’t-

He blinked the tears away, shaking. Wait… That wasn’t blood, it was.. tears? He was crying? How did he not notice he was crying? He watched them fall on the dirty, bloodied straight jacket he was forced into, deepening its muted color. The tremors in his body didn’t stop, but turned into something else. And this time, it wasn’t from the cold, or from the stress. A chuckle left his mouth; a hint of something dangerous.  _ Of course; of course he’d assume it was blood first. Not sweat, not tears.  _ **_Blood._ ** _ That’s how fucked up he was.  _ The screaming in his head stopped; the sudden silence making his head spin.

And then, it was replaced by laughter.  



End file.
